Episode 108 (Danger In Gil's Life)
Plot After Gil is poisoned and nearly dies, he and the other guppies must stop his would-be murderer from trying again. Transcript It is a dark and gloomy night. Doctor Clark is just getting home from another long day as a dentist. He looks over his shoulder to check on his office one more time before turning back to open his front door. It's only then that he notices the figure lying on his patio. He inches closer to see who it is, but it's too dark outside to know from such a distance. At first he thinks it might be Nonny, but as he gets closer still, he can make out peach skin, spiky blue hair, and a green, camo-patterned tail. It's Gil! Doctor Clark carefully picks him up and rushes back to his office to examine the little guppy. He's pale and hardly breathing, but alive, and the dentist sighs with relief. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door, and he moves to answer it, but Goby jumps the gun. Goby: "Gil!" Doctor Clark: "I found him lying on my patio." Goby: "But...what's wrong with him?" Doctor Clark: "I don't know. I'll have to take him to the hospital to know for sure." Goby: "I'll go with you!" The two drive Doctor Clark's van to the hospital. It's four in the morning by the time they arrive, and immediately the doctor and a team of other medical professionals take Gil to an examination room. During this time, Goby calls the other guppies to let them know what's going on, and all of them barrel through the hospital doors just minutes later. Oona: (breathing hard) "I swam...all the way...! What's wrong...with Gil...?" Deema: "Yeah! By the time Oona and I got the message, it was already 12:30 in the morning!" Molly: "What's wrong with him?" Nonny: "Where is he?" Goby: "Calm down, everybody! Doctor Clark is checking him out right now!" Just then, Doctor Clark comes out. Guppies: "How is he?!" Doctor Clark: "I'm sorry, but Gil has--" Molly: "Well?!" Goby: "Molly, let him finish!" Doctor Clark: "Gil has had a few heart attacks... It appears that he might not last much longer..." Goby: "What?! That's impossible! He's only 5 years old!" Molly: "Gil! How could this happen to you?" Deema: "My cousin...is gonna die?" Nonny: "My best friend is gonna die?!" Oona: "He was my friend too..." Goby: "My best friend...."(tears start to drop from his eyes) Dr Clark: "I don't know how all this happened,but I do know this much...he must have eaten something that he wasn't supposed to eat,because I've done lots of research on this,and that's the only thing I can come up with until I find out more." Goby: "But what could possibly have done that?" Dr Clark: "What's his usual time for dinner?" Goby: "Around 8 PM." Dr Clark: "That's probably it. See,if he would've had lots of salt on his food before bed,that might have done it." Goby: "But all he had was pizza. And for dessert,he had ice cream cake." Dr Clark: "Hmph...I'm sorry to put you through this,Goby,but I want you to keep calm and wait." Goby: "No I won't wait! I'm going to do everything I can to keep my best buddy from dying!" Goby starts to cry even more and swims off. He swims outside to the back of the building. He stops and leas against the wall. After a while,Oona comes up and stands next to him. Oona: "Goby,Dr Clark has something to tell you and everyone else." Goby: "What? More bad news?" Oona: "Goby,don't be angry! Dr Clark is doing all he can to help." Goby: "What's he have to say?" Oona: "Follow me." Oona grabs Goby's hand and takes him back inside. Dr Clark: "In the time Goby was outside,I was able to do more research into a cure. I created a cure that'll keep Gil from dying. I injected it into his arm and he should be awake in 30 minutes." 30 minutes later... Gil: "Ohhhh....huh? Goby?" Goby: "Hey best friend." Nonny: "Hey Gil!" Deema: "Hi!" Molly: "Hey Gilly." Oona: "Gil! You're alive!" Gil: "What just happened?" Goby: "It's a long story..." Dr Clark: "Well,that's fine. I'll tell him. Well Gil,it all started out..." 12 minutes later... Dr Clark: "And here you are." Gil: "Man,I must've been through a lot then." Dr Clark: "That's right." Gil: "Thanks." Goby: "Do you remember how this happen to you?" Gil: "All I remember is eating with Goby,then I went outside to take a gaze,and I'm here..." Goby: "That's all?" Gil: "But before I fell,I kinda felt something hit against my head,but I was pretty tired." Dr Clark was sitting at his computer. Then he stood up. Dr Clark: "Kids,there's...some more bad news..." Goby: "Oh,what now?!" Dr Clark: "It nothing serious,but I just found out that...this couldn't have just come up on Gil,like an illness." Guppies: "Huh?" Dr Clark: "The only way this could've happened to him...would mean that someone did this to him." Guppies: "Huh!" Dr Clark: "This was no accident. SOMEONE had to have given Gil something." Molly: "Something?" Dr Clark: "It's a formula called Penosiom,a green glowing substance that causes heart attacks. As a matter of fact,this poison was made not too long ago. Someone planned to do this to Gil." Goby: "That means that..." Dr Clark: "Someone tried to poison Gil!" Molly:(gasp) Silence... Gil: "Dark Booster!" Goby: "Yeah,it's Dark Booster! He did this!" Dr Clark: "I agree. Dark Booster always wants the innocent dead." Gil: "We should check with Dark Booster,first thing." Goby: "Come on,everyone! I have just the place to capture him..." The guppies left and swam all the way to Dark Land and found Dark Booster's castle. Just like professional spies,they snook inside. They somehow got pasted all the guards and snook through one unguarded window. They all looked around for something to capture Dark Booster with,and found a large cage in the dungeon. We fade to see the guppies burst into the throne room,where Dark Booster and Rawfley are. Rawfley: "Hey! It's them!" Dark Booster: "Get them!" Goby: "Rawr!" Goby lunges toward Rawfley. Rawfley pulls out his laser gun and blasts a glob of red goo at Goby,but misses. The goop hits Deema,who gets pasted to the floor. Gil: "Deema!" The other guppies sped towards Rawfley. He blasts another goop at them,the guppies avoid it and Nonny bounces off Dark Booster's head. Dark Booster didn't even see Nonny coming until Nonny gave that wake up call. Dark Booster grabs him. Dark Booster: "Rawr!" Dark Booster hops out of his throne and jumps up. Gil is covered by a huge shadow before leaping out of the way,just as Dark Booster lands. He almost landed on Gil. Gil pulls out a large mallet and swings it at Dark Booster,but Dark Booster grabs it and jerks it out of Gil's hand. Gil speeds over behind Dark Booster,and before Dark Booster can swing around,Gil grabs his tail and starts spinning Dark Booster around. Gil finally spins Dark Booster fast enough such that Dark Booster is above ground from the spinning speed. Gil lets go of Dark Booster's tail,sending the dark guppy flying across the room and into the third room from the throne room. Goby watches as Dark Booster flies through his walls,when Rawfley jumps up and lands on Goby's back. Goby shakes Rawfley off and swims over to Deema. Goby pulls Deema out of the slimy gunk and Deema wipes the goop off. Dark Booster then came back into the throne room. The guppies swam out of the throne room. Rawfley: "Come on,let's get them." The two villain guppies swam after the bubble guppies. The guppies went around the castle,and the villains behind them. They soon make it to the huge foyer. The guppies swam past a rope and wait for the right moment. When Dark Booster are in the center of the room,Goby pulls out a pocket knife and cuts the rope,which is attached to the ground and hooked onto something on the roof. Right after Goby cuts the rope,down plunges a large cage,falling right on top of the villain guppies and trapping them. The cage is too heavy for Dark Booster to lift and too strong for Dark Booster to bend the bars. Rawfley: "HEY!!" Molly: "Ha! We got you now!" Dark Booster: "What's this all about?!" Gil: "You wanted ME dead,as usual!" Dark Booster: "What're-" Oona: "You tried to kill Gil by giving him a green glowing poison,didn't you?" Dark Booster: "No!" Goby: "Huh? You didn't?!" Dark Booster: "No!" Goby: "Rawfley?" Rawfley: "No! It was a friend of mine!" Deema: "DARK BOOSTER!!!" Dark Booster: "WHAT!?" Nonny: "Don't try to cover it. Rawfley just gave it away." Rawfley: "I said my FRIEND! Not my boss!" Goby: "Then that means someone else wanted Gil dead." Gil: "...." The guppies looked at each other,then swam back to the hospital. Dark Booster: "HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?!" Rawfley: "YEAH!" Later at the hospital... Goby: "Dr Clark,it wasn't Dark Booster." Dr Clark: "How's that possible?" Goby: "Rawfley said that he had a friend...but we don't know who." Deema: "Could it be...Mr Grumpfish?" Molly: "If it isn't Dark Booster,then it's gotta be Mr Grumpfish. If it's not Mr Grumpfish,I don't know who did it." Dr Clark: "Well,I guess you'd better go and and find Mr Grumpfish." The guppies set off again to see if it was Mr Grumpfish. They got to his house and opened the door to find Mr Grumpfish sitting on the couch and a huge pile of gold coins next to him. Mr Grumpfish: "What do you kids want?" Molly: "We need to ask you something." Mr Grumpfish: "Well,make it snappy! I'm counting my gold coins." Gil: "Did you ever have a green glowing liquid?" Mr Grumpfish: "What?" Gil: "I was poisoned by someone who put that in my food when I was visiting Goby. Where is it?" Mr Grumpfish: "I've never seen such a thing! Go ask Dark Booster!" Oona: "We did..." Goby: "Uhh,do you have a cousin?" Mr Grumpfish: "Yeah. He went out gambling." Goby: "What about him?" Mr Grumpfish: "No,no,no! He was with me 8 days in a row! He never went anywhere unless if it was somewhere I went. Now beat it!" Molly: "Okay. We're done." Mr Grumpfish: "Finally! I almost lost count!" The guppies return back to the hospital. Dr Clark: "Mr Grumpfish didn't do it,right?" Nonny: "It wasn't him." Dr Clark: "What about his cousin,Master Dark Fish?" Molly: "Not him either." Dr Clark: "This is tough...well,I guess we can sleep this out." Everyone all fell asleep. While they're snoozing off,someone in a black poncho sneaks in as quiet as a mouse,holding a test tube filled with a green glowing liquid. The mysterious figure goes to Gil,who is sleeping on the couch with his mouth open,and it goes to pour the stuff in his mouth. Deema,who was having a hard time sleeping on the hospital bed,opens her eyes to peek,and notices the guy is about to pour the stuff in Gil's mouth. Deema recognizes the stuff just in time. Deema: "GIL!" Deema jumps off the bed as everyone else wakes up. Dr Clark gets off the chair he was sleeping on and gets out of the way. The evil person hurriedly pours the stuff out as Gil is still laying down,hardly awake. Deema grabs Gil's tail and pulls him off the couch just in time,as the liquid pours all over the arm of the couch where Gil rests his head on. Goby goes over to the figure and punches it as Gil finally realizes what happened. The evil guy knocks Goby off. Oona gets out of the way as Nonny jumps up and punches the guy from behind and knocks him on top of Goby. The guy is holding Goby down and beating him up. Molly and Deema pulls the guy off of Goby and they beat the guy up until he falls. The guys gets up and Gil grabs his arms from behind and holds him there. Deema: "Now let's see who the culprit is..." Deema pulls off the poncho and to everyone's surprise,it's... Everyone: "Master Dark Fish?" Gil: "But...why?" Goby: "What have you got against Gil?!" Master Dark Fish: "I heard Mr Grumpfish complaining eight days ago that his plans are always spoiled! So I decided to get Gil." Goby: "You kill Gil...just for some STUPID payback?! If it hadn't been for Dr Clark seeing him on his patio at the right time,Gil would have been dead by now!" Oona: "And about Rawfley saying that he has a friend...you weren't his friend,you were just his partner." Master Dark Fish: "I told him to say that to confuse you guys! I figured you'd think it was Dark Booster!" Molly: "Well if it hadn't been for Rawfley,we would still think is was Dark Booster. We asked him about that and he said it wasn't his boss,but his FRIEND!" Gil: "How did you sneak that stuff into my jello?" Master Dark Fish: "I heard that Gil was at Goby's house...so when you were in the dining room,I was in the hall listening through the door and looking through the keyhole. Then,you and Goby had to go in the kitchen to get some silverware you forgot,so when I heard you goin the kitchen,I snook in and poured the green liquid in his jello,green jello. Then,when I saw you about to come,I hid in the room across the hall." Gil: "So YOU hit me in the back of the head that night!" Deema: "And how did you sneak away from Mr Grumpfish? He said you were with him for eight days!" Master Dark Fish: "Since Mr Grumpfish never realizes what's going on after he starts counting all of his gold coins, I snook out. By the time he was done,I was done." Oona: "Well,I guess you're going to prison." Master Dark Fish: "Hey! You can't prove a thing!" Gil: "Oh yeah?" Gil pulls a mini tape recorder out of his "pocket" and plays the parts where Master Dark Fish confesses. Then Gil shuts it off. Gil: "As soon as I saw you in here,before I jumped out of the bed,I grabbed a tape recorder that was on the desk beside me...just in case we get you to confess. Then I jumped off the bed and someone had to save Goby." Master Dark Fish: "You son of a gut!" Two lobster cops,who had been outside the door listening,come in and take Master Dark Fish. Dr Clark: "Also,when I saw you in here,I grabbed the phone and called 911." Master Dark Fish:(as he's taken away)"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGE!!" A day later in the paper... Dr Clark: "Read this everyone!" Everyone,including the little guppies and Mr Grumpfish and Mr Grouper,gathered around as the dentist reads the article. The letter says: Master Dark Fish was arrested yesterday and will br on trial today,accused of the attempted murder of Gil Gordon. According to a tape recorder that was on during the event,Master Dark Fish overheard his cousin Mr Grumpfish complaining that his plans are always spoiled. If convicted,Master Dark Fish is sentenced to jail for 7 years for the two attempted murder of Gil and for gambling on restricted grounds. Gil said that if it hasn't been for Dr Clark noticing him on his patio in the middle of the night,he would've died. He also thanked his guppy friends for not giving up and for helping him solve the mystery. For a celebration,the guppies and their teacher and the grumpfish planned to go to Isle Delfino. Everyone starts to celebrate as the little guppies jump around,Dr Clark,Deema,Oona,and Goby dance,Nonny,Gil,and Molly spin,and Mr Grouper and Mr Grumpfish do the square dance. They celebrated for 20 minutes,not ever wanting to stop. The end Category:Season 2 Eps